


Poems

by Pluvium



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluvium/pseuds/Pluvium
Summary: I'm posting my poems here, just trying to get some hype for my writing





	1. The Dead Cry at Night

Sometimes the noise is too much to bear,  
The chattering of souls long gone,  
I’ve heard of every humans despair,  
And of every time they have been wronged.

I shall never like the dark again,  
And surely you would understand why,  
The sun lays down under the hills, and then,  
The poor dead come out to cry.


	2. Apes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one that I wrote in English, and then had a friend help me translate it into Latin. Sorry if the translation isn't 100% accurate!

Bellum est dulcis quod non vistidi

Mel est plus dulcis in ollam

Si non vistidi apes laborat

Non scis res amissa

{War is sweet if you haven't seen it,

Just as honey is sweeter in the pot.

If you've never seen a bee working,

You'll never know what he's lost}


	3. A Collection of Short Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should three be called a "collection"?
> 
> Maybe not

{Hesperus}  
Of all the stars, the fairest,  
Burning above us, so bright,  
We can only admire your beauty,  
As we long for the warmth of your light  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
{Untitled}  
Her eyes shone,  
Like embers,  
Though the light was fading out,  
It kept me warm, in the winter,

I decided to make a home there,  
When January came,  
I cut down a tree,  
To add fuel to her flame  
\-- -- -- -- -- --  
{Lark's Song}  
Do not be afraid of the dark,  
For there never was such a thing,  
Only an absence of light,  
And a time when the Lark wouldn't sing,

Instead you should fear the day,  
When you can see the shadows, behind you,  
The Lark sings of the danger,  
And the dark is the refuge you run too


	4. The Angel/The Daemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this series of poems for a comic I've been {trying} to work on

{1:The Angel}  
As the Angel fell, she cried,  
And she let her wings unfold  
She uttered softly her Father's words,  
"Always do as you're told"

"Look, Mother, a meteor"  
"What a sight to behold"

Not a meteor, but a soldier,  
Dishonorably discharged,  
The pits of hell would burn her,  
But the sky was far too cold,

Her wings caught the wind,  
And her descent began to slow,  
Bare feet hit the ground,  
"I can't see!" She panicked,

A fire lit behind her,  
She sobbed at seeing her shadow,  
It revealed her twisted Halo,  
She knelt and collected the shattered pieces

A form, out of the fire,  
Eyes, black as coal,  
A daemon from the tales of old,  
A creature with no hope,

{2:The Daemon}  
I saw the angel hit the ground,  
I heard her cry in fear,  
Gently I reached out my hand,  
And wiped away her tears,

She backed away, hesitantly,  
She wasn't sure what to do,  
I said 'Hell hath no mercy,  
For the Angels like you'

Then she cowered away,  
Thinking I meant her harm,  
But, honestly, it was refuge,  
In the center of this storm,

For while her Father lies above,  
My father rules below,  
He used to be a soldier,  
Of the Lord, long ago,

With ambitions larger than heaven,  
He was cast away,  
He made his very own soldiers,  
Some kind of twisted fae

With glowing eyes, and twisted horns,  
They learnt to play with fire,  
His own abominations,  
To make his own empire,

Ruthless, wretched beings,  
Coming from Hell's grotto,  
But I had a compassion,  
That I dare not show,

Watching the Angel fall,  
Seeing her Halo break,  
I knew I was in trouble,  
My heart was at stake,


	5. Motherland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth is dying! Save her!

The Motherland is dying,  
Her forested hair turned to gray,  
The canyons carve tear tracks down her cheeks,  
The people who lived there start to pray,

"Please, Mother, don't leave us,  
For we need your fruits to live!"  
But the old woman was tired,  
She had given all she could give

The fires died down in their hearths,  
As they harvested the last of her wood,  
They realized this was their fault,  
And it had done them no good,

They had neglected their home,  
So it died, right under their feet,  
Oh, If only they had known,  
That you must sow before you reap


	6. Wall Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still salty

We are the Wall flowers, wild flowers,  
Always pushed to the side of the room,  
And forced to bloom.

We're up at two a.m.,  
pushing our luck again,  
Trying to get our lives together,  
While you say we don't have an excuse,  
To be tired

There's sadness in our eyes,  
But it's always disguised as disinterest.

We've been through Hell,  
And anything else you could name,  
And yet, we always get blamed,  
For the state of the the world,  
That you dropped in our laps.

We only want to survive,  
So we walk on embers and claim we're fine,  
Everyone knows that passion dies,  
And it's the end of the times,   
So we lay down our lives.

There's happiness in our eyes,  
But it's gauzed over by stupidity.


End file.
